ruimtefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey, leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben een meisje van 12 jaar en woon thuis met twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou echt super veel van hen, want ik ben ook een echte dierenliefhebber! Ik heb dus ook een paar lievelingsdieren, dat zijn wolven, katten (katachtigen) en vogels. Ik vind dat hele mooie dieren! Vooral wolven, omdat ze echt een mooie vacht hebben en ik vind ze mysterieus, wat ze wel speciaal maken. En katten omdat ik het ook mooie dieren vind en ik vind het leuk dat je ze als huisdier kan hebben. Ik vind aan katten ook dat ze slimme dieren zijn. Vogels vind ik gewoon leuke dieren, omdat ik het cool vind dat ze altijd zo vrij kunnen vliegen door de lucht. En het zijn ook gewoon leuke dieren ;-) Ik ben ook vaak bezig met school. Mijn lievelingsvakken zijn Engels en geschiedenis, ik vind andere vakken natuurlijk ook heel leuk. Het vak waar ik het minst goed in ben, is L.O. Ik zit in de eerste klas van het middelbaar. Ik leer van mezelf ook Duits, want ik wil echt niet nog 4 jaar gaan wachten totdat ik Duits ga kunnen leren xD Buiten school ben ik vaak bezig met schrijven, tekenen, de poes verwennen, lezen en studeren. Ik lees ook vaak in Warrior Cats en ben vaak actief op de Warrior Cats wiki. Mijn favoriete kleuren zijn ijsblauw, helderblauw, rivierblauw en heel donkerblauw. Ik kijk ook heel graag naar films. Ik hou van spannende actiefilms, zoals X-men, Mission Impossible, Pirates of the Caribbean, Divergent, The Hunger Games en natuurlijk niet te vergeten Lord of the Rings en The Hobbit. Deze films zijn zeker aanraders! Ik lees ook graag. Ik lees ook heel veel in Warrior Cats. Ik ben nu bezig met Echo in de verte. Één van mijn vele hobby's is eten. Wat ik het liefste eet, is chocoladetaart (jummy). En ik weet het, chocoladetaart is geen 'echt' eten, maar ik hou er van, dus stop met klagen. Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 deze wiki opgericht omdat we dat graag wouden. We zijn allebei geïnteresseerd in de ruimte, dus we dachten een ruimte wiki op te starten. Van jongs af aan vond ik de ruimte al leuk, en nu nog steeds. Ik ben ook vaak op de chat te vinden. Als je een keer een vraagje hebt, of je zit met iets dat je kwijt wilt, of je hebt gewoon eens zin om te chatten, dan kan je altijd eens op de chat komen! Als je net zoals ons geïnteresseerd bent in de ruimte, dan is deze wiki speciaal voor jou! En als je eens vraagje hebt ofzo, kom zeker eens langs op ons prikbord! Je bent vrij om te bewerken, bewerk zo veel als je wilt! Favoriete liedjes thumb|Dit vind ik zo'n schattige foto! Ik heb echt héél veel favoriete liedjes, maar hier heb je er toch een paar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4 Dit vind ik een mooi liedje, er zit gevoel in, en dat klinkt zo mooi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JSdy3nLLYA Dit was één van mijn eerste lievelingsliedje, ook Blauwster1 vindt het een mooi liedje :-) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PoIisbJ7HI Dit is een leuk liedje, telkens als ik het hoor heb ik zin om mee te zingen xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2C6G3PCpqw&list=RD49tKxf6fywE&index=22 Geen idee, het is gewoon een leuk liedje xD En Duitse! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoW4Vw4XGAs Dit is een Duits liedje, die ik best wel leuk vind. En het gaat over een ruimteschip, nog leuker xD En nog dat liedje van die 99 luchtballonnen, die is ook echt leuk, maar ik momenteel geen zin om een linkje te plaatsen xD Einde Zo, stalker, blij om mijn profielpagina af te speuren naar mijn persoonlijke informatie?